


Silencio is Golden [Fic]

by cantarina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-01
Updated: 2005-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron, Harry, and Hermione educate their audience about spellwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silencio is Golden [Fic]

HARRY  
If you’ve ever seen a wizard do magic before, you’ll probably have heard them yell a magic word or two before the spell actually happens.

HERMIONE  
This is known as the “incantation”. Even a subtle mistake in the pronunciation will result in a failure to cast the spell.

_Spotlight downstage left, RON in exaggerated wizard’s robes holding a black and white magician’s wand._

RON  
Wingardium LevioSAH. Wingardium LevioSAH!

HARRY  
Of course, a spell is even harder to cast when you can’t speak at all.

_HERMIONE points her wand – a real wand – at RON._

HERMIONE  
 _Silencio!_

_RON ’s mouth continue to open and close, but no sound comes out of it. He stops what he is doing, startled._

HERMIONE _(smugly)_  
As you can see, a successfully cast Silencio makes it impossible for the target to speak.

_RON stalks across the stage and starts raging silently. HERMIONE smiles pointedly at the audience. Frustration mounting, RON pulls out his real wand and aims it at HERMIONE; a large boil blooms rapidly on her face.)_

HARRY  
Err… as you can see, not being able to speak doesn’t stop a wizard for casting a spell, but it does limit its strength. Hermione should, if things had errr… gone right, be covered in boils right now.

_HARRY eyes the growing conflict between HERMIONE and RON who have their wands pointed at each other menacingly._

HARRY _(in a rush)_  
Err, that that’s about it for _Silencio_. If you have any questions come talk to one of us after the show. Take your time! No rush! Really!


End file.
